Morgan Willett
|hometown = Granbury, TX |occupation = Publicist |nickname =Mo Bikini Girl |Place = 1st |Votes = 0 |HOHs= 1 (Week 8) |Alliances = Sisters Team Longshot The Ballsmashers Monte & His Pythons Jambalaya Gang |Days = 65 |ProfileInputAnyText = Yes |Nominations = 6 (Weeks 4, 5, 6, 7, 9 & 10) |Vetos = 2 (Week 4 & Day 43) |OtherPrizes = |TwitterUserName =morgan_willett |Loyalties = Alex Willett Shelby Stockton Monte Massongill Scott Dennis Whitney Hogg |SocialMediaInputAnyText = Yes|InstagramUserName = morganleighwillett|SnapchatUserName = morgan_willett|birthdate = |Currently1 = Winner}} Morgan Leigh Willett is the winner of . She was known for her under the radar gameplay and her status as an underdog. Throughout the season she used her strategy to stay under the radar and allowed her sister, Alex Willett, and close friend, Shelby Stockton, to be bigger targets and her shields. She was a member of The Ballsmashers alliance. Even though the odds were stacked against her during the final stages, Morgan managed to make it to the end by winning key competitions. Her social game, competition wins, status as an underdog, and likeable personality versus the crass/vulgar personalities of Jason Roy and Kryssie Ridolfi and the strong fanbase of The Ballsmashers caused the majority of America to vote for her, ultimately winning the game. Biography Player History - Big Brother: Over The Top Competition History Have/Have-Not History Safety History Care Package History Voting History HOH History Post Big Brother *Morgan has since moved to Southern California and moved in with fellow houseguest Shelby Stockton and Alex, before Shelby later moved out. *During the run of Big Brother 19 (US), Morgan was a co-host of After Buzz TV, where they discuss Big Brother and other reality shows. *During the run of Big Brother 20 (US), Alex created a blogging website called The Sister Sauce where she and Morgan discuss various things, including Big Brother, and their personal lives. * On October 2nd, 2018, Morgan played twin sisters in a music video called "The Girl Is With Me" which features 98 Degrees member Jeff Timmons and Big Brother 10 and Big Brother 11 (US) houseguest Jessie Godderz.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gBl9IeN2tGw * Following the conclusion of ''The Challenge: War of the Worlds'', Morgan began dating fellow competitor Johnny "Bananas" Devenanzio. MTV *Morgan appeared on the 2nd season of MTV's ''Ex on the Beach US'' alongside Monte, Jozea, and Corey, along with Jay Starrett from ''Survivor: Millennials vs. Gen X'' and Celebrity Big Brother (UK)'s Farrah Abraham and Chad Johnson. Morgan's Ex on the Beach Wiki Page Her exes are Jay, Corey and Monte. She ended up with Jay after a brief fling with Chad and failed attempts at reconciliation with both Corey and Monte, but the two broke up soon after filming ended, as Morgan had gone onto The Challenge and began a relationship with Bananas. *Morgan competed on ''The Challenge: War of the Worlds'' alongside Liz, Julia, Da'Vonne, Natalie, Paulie, Josh, and Celebrity Big Brother 18 (UK) winner Stephen Bear.Morgan's The Challenge Wiki Page As a Prospect/Rookie, she chose Johnny "Bananas" Devenanzio as her Veteran partner for the season, and they ended up getting eliminated in Episode 3. EOTB2_Morgan.jpg|Morgan's Cast Photo for Ex on the Beach 2 (US)|link=https://ex-on-the-beach-us.wikia.com/wiki/Ex_On_The_Beach_2_(US) Trivia *Morgan and Alex are the sixth pair of relatives to compete on Big Brother. Michael Ellis and Nakomis Dedmon along with Adria Klein and Natalie Carroll are the first with Dick and Daniele Donato being the second, Rachel Reilly and Elissa Slater being the third, Liz and Julia Nolan being the fourth and Cody and Paulie Calafiore along with Tiffany and Vanessa Rousso being the fifth. *Morgan is the second houseguest (and only female) to win the Power of Veto twice in ''Big Brother: Over The Top'', following Jason Roy. *Morgan is tied with Danielle and Shelby for the most competitions won by a female in Big Brother: Over The Top with three wins each. *Morgan, along with Danielle was the most nominated HouseGuest in Big Brother: Over The Top, with five nominations each. *Morgan is the first HouseGuest to win the game, despite being nominated three times in a row. *Morgan is tied with Rachel Reilly and Steve Moses for being the most nominated winner in Big Brother history, with 5 nominations. * Morgan is the first person to be Vetoed and not have someone replace them on the block due to being a special third nominee. She was followed by Jason Dent and Christie Murphy. ** Morgan is the only America's Nominee to be Vetoed in Big Brother: Over The Top, and the only one between BBOTT and Big Brother 15 (US) to not be replaced. *Morgan and Alex became friends with future Big Brother 20 (US) runner-up Tyler Crispen after meeting him during Over The Top casting finals. References Category:Contestants Category:Females Category:Big Brother US Contestants Category:Over The Top Contestants Category:Winners